Te espere tanto y te perdi tan pronto
by queen goenji kira yagami
Summary: Una vida esperando a que alguien la salvara y le habriera los ojos.Alguien quien haga que sus hermanos la apoyen y alguien que luche por ella sera... endaki y goenatsu al pricipio del fic
1. Contando mi vida

**¿A QUIEN ELEGIR?**

**GOENJIXULVIDA**

CAPITULO 1: LES VOY A CONTAR MI VIDA.

Mi nombre es Queen Yagami mejor conocida como Ulvida, nací el 1 de junio de 1995 en Japón. Mis padres murieron 6 meses después de que naciera, quedándome solamente con mis tres hermanos Dan Kira, Hitomiko Kira y Hiroto Kira; siempre fuimos muy unidos Dan era diez años mayor que yo, Hitomiko cinco años mayor y Hiroto dos. Con el tiempo mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de q era muy inteligente y tenía altas capacidades físicas por eso me hacían estudiar y practicar mucho eso impidió que tuviera una feliz niñez.

Cuando tenía cinco años mi hermano Hiroto se fue a estudiar futbol al extranjero el adoraba ese deporte sinceramente es algo que jamás me llamo la atención. Los primeros meses sin él fueron duros ya q lo extrañaba mucho cuando al fin logre adaptarme ante el hecho de que no lo podría ver Dan recibió una llamada.

Dan: ¿hola?

¿?: Hablo con los parientes de Hiroto Kira?

Dan: si ¿Quién habla?

¿?: Señor Kira soy Masato Fujimori le hablo de la academia orfeo le informamos que su hermano ha fallecido.

Dan: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible como que Hiroto está muerto ¿Cómo?

Masato: lo encontraron en un callejón con heridas de balas y de armas blancas.

Dan: eso no puede ser cierto ¿sabe quién lo hizo?

Masato: la policía está investigando creen que posiblemente el hijo de un gobernador esté involucrado si no hay nada más lo dejo para que le dé la noticia a sus hermanas.

Dan: gracias.

Hitomiko: hermano ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién hablo?

Dan: hermanitas hablo Masato Fujimori del instituto donde estudia Hiroto y dijo que nuestro hermano falleció.

Y ahí sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos ante la idea de vivir sin mi hermano han sentido como tu juguete favorito se rompe pues ese era un dolor mil veces peor algo indescriptible. Siempre compartí todo con Hiroto y ahora que no esta no dejo de pensar en lo q me había propuesto…

Seis meses atrás.

_Hiroto: nee-san por favor ven conmigo a estudiar en Italia ¿sí?_

_Queen: no lose "Gran" la verdad no quiero dejar Japón en estos momentos mejor no te vayas._

_Hiroto: sabes que jugar futbol es mi mayor sueño por eso no me puedo quedar i si no quieres ir no te preocupes respeto tu decisión._

_Queen: bueno creo q esto es un adiós ¿no es así?_

_Hiroto: si nos veremos pronto "Ulvida" adiós._

_Queen: adiós te estaré esperando._

Presente.

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que no dejaba de repetir en su velorio ¿porque quitarme a mi hermano? Hitomiko decía que "por algo dios hace las cosas" Dan ni siquiera podía decir algo se encerraba en su cuarto y ambas escuchábamos como lloraba si frenar; esa persona dulce y comprensiva se había vuelto en una fría y cruel sinceramente no reconocía a mi hermano.

Ese día en que velamos a Hiroto recibí una carta perdida que decía…

_Ulvida hermanita:_

_¿Cómo han estado? Espero q bien las cosas en la academia van muy bien hace poco entro un chico llamado Fidio Aldena es un muy buen amigo lo aprecio y le he hablado mucho de ti quiere conocerte hermanita bueno a ti y a los demás. _

_Que todos se encuentren bien._

_Los quiere y extraña mucho. Hiroto Kira._

Si le hubiera contestado tal vez hubiera sabido cuanto lo quiero jamás podré olvidarte hermano extrañare tu sonrisa, tu sarcasmo, cuando me molestabas y me decías pequeña monstruo, todo de ti hermano desde tu cabello rojo sangre como la que derramaste hasta tus ojos siempre tan verdes como una esmeralda de dioses te quiero mucho y siempre lo hare, y prometo que pase lo que pase jamás nadie podrá ocupar el puesto que tienes tú en mi corazón.

Los años desde esa desgracia pasaron mi hermano iba todos los días a un orfanato llamado "Sun Garden" gracias a eso regreso el cariñoso y bondadoso Dan; mi hermana estudiaba la universidad y a la vez ayudaba un poco a la administración de ese famoso orfanato. Muchas veces quise ir pero los estudios y las prácticas no me lo permitían.

Cuando llegue a la edad de once años mi hermano cambio mucho no sabía la razón ya que Hitomiko no me quería decir. Pero un día escuche a mis hermanos discutir fue cuando me entere del plan de mi hermano, él quería tomar venganza por la muerte de Hiroto a la ves mi hermana le decía que esa no era una buena idea que por favor no lo hiciera entre corriendo a la habitación pidiendo una explicación…

Queen: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?

Dan: Queen… veras lo que pasa es que…

Hitomiko: DAN QUIERE TOMAR VENGANZA

Dan: PORQUE ES LO CORRECTO ESO ES LO QUE DEBO HACER PARA HONRAR A HIROTO ¿NO ES ASI?

Queen: no lo entiendo. En ese momento Dan me llevo hacia una cosa extraña que no le había prestado atención.

Dan: lo ves con esto podremos vengar su muerte.

Queen: Dan tiene razón con esto podremos hacer que al fín, paguen. No sé por qué esa cosa extraña me hacía sentir así como si me hubiera llenado de furia y de rencor.

Hitomiko: ¡QUE!

Hitomiko salió corriendo de ahí y dijo que si esa era nuestra decisión ella no podría estar más tiempo con nosotros.

A los catorce años mi hermano me transfirió a una escuela llamada Raimon en la cual había mencionado había un equipo de futbol muy fuerte y necesitaba que lo estudiara. Cuando llegue me sentía rara en mi otra escuela te dejaban usar ropa de calle y en esta usabas una falda que se suponía era gris pro la mía era azul como mi cabello una blusa blanca y un moño azul eso era muy incómodo para mi.

Fui a la oficina del director para que me diera mis horarios. A la primera clase me tocaba física sí que me dirigí al salón…

Queen: ¿disculpe puedo pasar?

Maestra: si claro debes ser la nueva alumna por favor entra.

Queen: gracias.

Maestra: preséntate.

Queen: hai mucho gusto mi nombre es Queen Yagami espero llevarme bien con todos y me preguntaba si conocen el club de futbol.

¿?: Te gusta el futbol?

Queen: si y mucho pro tu eres…

¿?: Endo Mamoru capitán del club de futbol.

Maestra: Endo vuélvete a sentar.

Endo; ohh lo siento maestra.

Queen: jejeje muchas gracias Endo-kun oh por cierto donde me voy a sentar profesora.

Maestra: siéntate al lado de Goenji.

Un chico levanto la mano y en ese instante mi corazón dio un vuelco.

.

.

.

Hola amigs este es mi primer fic se q es una pareja rara y disculpen por las faltas de ortografía tal vez a muchos no les agrade la idea pro si me piden goenatsu o hiroulvi o goenji por q quieran lo pondré y les prometo q para la pareja q elijan la pondré esto también va para las amantes del yaoi.

Se q no es muy bueno pro si me dejan un review se los agradeceré.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Conociéndote.

Ese chico llamado Goenji me atraía mucho de alguna manera, cuando al fin me decidí en ir al lugar donde la maestra me había indicado saque mis cosas y empecé a copiar el apunte para mí era algo muy sencillo ya que antes lo había visto así que me puse a pensar en cómo sería el equipo de futbol por mi cabeza rondaban preguntas como: ¿será un equipo fuerte? o ¿Quiénes son sus integrantes? Incluso ¿ese chico estará en el club? Entonces mis pensamientos se centraron en él y solo pensaba en algo ¿tendrá novia? Qué clase de preguntas eran esas apenas lo conozco o vi si solo era un chico guapo pero no podía sentir nada. Mi dilema fue interrumpido por una mirada que me "incomodaba".

Pensé en ignorarla pero sentía que me llamaba y me rogaba que volteara inconscientemente lo hice encontrándome con su mirada esos penetrantes ojos negros me derritieron al notar que lo miraba solo atino a sonreírme me puse totalmente nerviosa así que como el solo atine a sonreírle desviando la mirada instantáneamente para mi esa situación y esos nervios eran nuevos para entretenerme comenze a dibujar una rosa de color rojo hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la primera hora recogí mis cosas y salí para intentar buscar mi casillero no lo encontraba y era normal ya que no sabía nada de esta escuela me encontré con Endo y opte por preguntarle.

Queen: hola Endo-kun.

Endo: ahh hola Queen-san ¿se te ofrece algo?

Queen: ummm si ¿podrías decirme donde están los casilleros del 101 al 130?

Endo: claro acompáñame mi casillero está enfrente.

Queen: gracias.

Endo me llevo a los casilleros.

Endo: dime ¿Qué casillero te toco?

Queen: el 110.

Endo: serás vecina de Aki.

Queen: Endo ¿recuerdas? Soy nueva.

Endo: jeje lo olvide Aki es una manager del equipo.

Queen: por cierto quiero unirme al club pero como manager ya que no se jugar muy bien futbol pero me encanta.

Endo: por supuesto a mí también me facina el futbol es un deporte tan apasionante ¿no lo crees? Decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

Queen: si es mi deporte favorito. Mentí ya que desde el incidente de Hiroto había odiado ese deporte, mi hermano me hacía practicarlo para a si poder vengar a Hiroto.

¿?: hola Endo-kun . Voltea a verme la chica peli verde. Ummm hola ¿eres la chica nueva no?

Queen: si mi nombre es Queen Yagami ¿y tu eres?

¿?: yo soy… Fue interrumpida por Endo.

Endo: ella es Aki Kino la manager del equipo.

Queen: mucho gusto Aki-san.

Aki: lo mismo digo ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros a la hora del receso?

Queen: si, muchas gracias. Sería muy fácil poder manipular a estos tontos.

Tocaron el timbre que significaba el inicio de la segunda hora, me dirigi al salón de arte.

Al entrar me presente con la maestra y el grupo y note que ese chico del cual hasta ahora solo sabía su nombre se encontraba ahí maldije interiormente por volver a sentirme así. Me toco un lugar atrás de él ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacer eso? Al sentarme la maestra indico que en esta clase tendíamos que trabajar en parejas, le rogué a todos los santos que conocía incluso a Shiva el dios de la destrucción en india para que no me tocara él.

Maestra: Queen Yagami.

Queen: sí. Dije algo temerosa.

Maestra: como eres nueva trabajaras con mi mejor alumno Shuuya Goenji. Eso tenia que ser una broma.

Queen. Hai. Ese chico volteo a verme y me dijo.

Goenji: parece que trabajaremos juntos ¿no?

Queen: si eso parece.

Maestra: muy bien hoy pintaremos lo que sienten tienen que ser muy precisos el equipo con el mejor trabajo recibirá dos puntos más en su calificación.

Rápidamente todos empezaron a sacar sus pinturas y pensar en que debían hacer. Yo ya sabía que hacer y simplemente dibujaría una rosa con espinas y pétalos cayendo pero tenía que pensar en lo que mi compañero quería así que le pregunte.

Queen: qué tal si pintamos una rosa con varios pétalos cayendo ¿no?

Goenji: por supuesto. En verdad estaba de acuerdo yo lo hacía por Hiroto pero él tendría alguien en especial me gustaría saberlo.

Dibujamos la rosa fuimos los primeros en acabar al enseñarle el trabajo a la maestra quedo fascinada y nos felicitó a ambos como todavía faltaban 20 minutos para acabar la clase Goenji me pregunto…

Goenji: ¿Por qué quisiste pintar una rosa?

Queen: te lo diré si tú me dices porque aceptaste.

Goenji: trato hecho.

Queen: veras no suelo hablar de esto pero cuando tenía 6 meses de haber nacido mis padres fallecieron y a los 5 años mataron a mi hermano y eso es lo que me lastima tanto como una rosa con espinas y el verla marchitar recuerdo los últimos momentos que compartí con mi hermano.

Goenji: no eres la única que ha tenido que pasar por una situación así porque cuando yo tenía 8 años mi madre falleció lo cual hizo que mi padre cambiara por completo y hace un año mi hermana fue atropellada y desde entonces está en estado de coma. Tu eres a la primera que se lo cuento.

Queen: no somos tan diferentes. Le dije tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa. Me puedes decir Ulvida. Aparte de Hiroto nadie me decía así pero sabía que este chico era la primera persona en mucho tiempo en la que podría confiar.

Goenji: a mí dime Goenji. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Maestra: muy bien alumnos se acabó el tiempo mañana les dire quien gano.

Era el receso así que intente buscar a Aki lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que estaba besándose con Endo en la puerta de la cafetería.

Queen: hola chicos.

Endo: ohh Queen ¿Cómo te va?

Queen: bien ¿y ustedes? Es verdad que tonta creo que demasiado bien ¿no? Dije alzando una ceja.

Aki: jeje mejor vallamos a buscar a los demás.

Encontramos una mesa vacía y al poco rato llego un chico de googles y su hermana.

¿?: hola a todos, hola Queen.

Queen: ummm hola ¿perdon yo no se tu nombre?

¿?: es normal mi nombre es Yutto Kido y ella es mi hermana Haruna Otonashi.

Queen: mucho gusto. No pregunte el porque no se apedillaban igual eso lo sabría después en eso llego él.

Goenji: hola a todos ¿hug? Creo que ya conocieron a Ulvida.

Todos menos Goenji y yo: ¿te llamas Ulvida?

Queen: no así me dicen.

Todos menos nosotros dos otra vez: eso lo explica.

¿?: hola tu eres la nueva mucho gusto soy Natsumi Raimon. Después de eso dijo. Hola mi amor. Y beso a Goenji en la boca.

.

.

.

A muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad como verán habrá endaki y goenatsu.

Reviews.

**Gracias goenjixfubuki 3000 aquí esta la conti.**

**ALBOTA RULES te prometo que habrá mucho goenatsu y no se si te guste el endaki pro después necesitare alguien para Natsumi.**


	3. Tu novia

Yo: Se me ha olvidado pro Hiroto me haces los honores.

Hiroto: no me queda de otra y si no son capaces de casarme con fuyuka-baka. INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN ALA AUTORA SOMOS PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5 Y PARA QUIEN ESCUCHE ESTO AUXILIO ME QUIERE CASAR CON YUKA no esq me desagrade pro han visto a su hermano.

Goenji: voy por ti kiyama.

Capítulo 3.

Tu novia.

En ese beso vi cómo me llenaba de coraje pero no era el mismo cuando la muerte de Hiroto si no uno del cual sentias que tu estomago se revolvía y querías salir corriendo. Baje mi mirada y cuando te diste cuenta de eso rompiste el beso.

Natsumi: pasa algo "mi amor".

Goenji: no nada… Volteo a verme… todo está bien por cierto te presento Natsumi ella es Queen la nueva alumna y compañero en mi clase de arte, Queen ella es Natsumi la hija del presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Natsumi: y novia del goleador estrella de Raimon Shuuya Goenji.

Queen: ¿eres del club de futbol?

Goenji: si de hecho Kido es el estratega y Haruna, Aki y Natsumi las managers.

Endo: Queen me dijiste que querías unir al club de futbol ¿no?

Queen: si Endo-kun pero como manager ya que no juego muy bien futbol. Otra vez mintiendo mi equipo era de rango supremo y entre las chicas yo soy la más fuerte.

Kido: dime ¿sabes hacer estrategias Yagami-san?

Queen: si Kido-kun en mi anterior escuela era la mejor estratega también entrenaba al equipo por eso me gustaría hablar con su entrenador, ante eso Kido no eras un jugador del Instituto Imperial.

Kido: lo era pero lo deje para poder derrotar a la Secundaria Zeus.

Queen: ¿la Secundaria Zeus? Me sorprende no la visito desde que Terumi-kun me prohibió volver es una escuela muy fuerte en especial el tiro de Terumi las alas celestiales.

Kido: ¿conoces ese tiro y la secundaria?

Queen: si es una escuela con grandes habilidades su entrenador es Reiji Kageyama, me preocupa mucho Terumi ya que conozco la sucia forma de jugar que tiene Kageyama, me imagino que es otras de las razones por las cuales dejaste el Instituto Imperial.

Haruna: ¿Por qué conoces también la historia de la Secundaria Zeus y de Kageyama?

Queen: porque conozco el accidente de hace 40 años…

Natsumi: Queen-san ven por favor.

Aki: Natsumi deja terminar a Yagami.

Natsumi: solo un momento.

Queen: ¿Qué ocurre Natsumi?

Natsumi: aun no es el momento de que se enteren.

Queen: ¿Por qué?

Natsumi. Veras el abuelo de Endo era el entrenador de los Súper Once y creemos que Kageyama estuvo involucrado en el accidente.

Queen: lo entiendo perdón yo no lo sabía.

Natsumi: no te preocupes solo no vuelvas a comentar nada.

Queen: ok.

Regresamos y para evitar el interrogatorio dije que tenía que ir a la dirección por lo cual Natsumi me acompaño.

Queen: ¿entonces eres la novia de Goenji?

Natsumi: si es maravilloso es tan dulce y romántico.

Queen: que bien.

Natsumi: ¿y tú no tienes novio?

Queen: si tengo se llama Suzuno. Mentí la verdad quería que pensara eso ya que era la novia del chico que amaba un momento ¿Cómo que lo amo? Debió afectarme el calor, además después de esto tendría que pedirle ayuda a "Gazelle" para que se la creyeran.

Natsumi: ohh y ¿es guapo?

Queen: si lo es tiene la piel bronceada y el pelo blanco, sus ojos son color zafiro. A qué viene la pregunta de si es guapo, la verdad Suzuno era muy atractivo y más de una vez se me declaro pero yo solo lo veía como un hermano aunque después de esto mi supuesto "novio" tendría que venir un día.

Natsumi: que bien pero mi Shuuya es tan sexy que todas las chicas andan detrás de él pero mi NOVIO solo tiene ojos para mí.

Queen: parecen la pareja perfecta. Natsumi me cae bien pero es un poco arrogante y es la típica niña rica con el chico más guapo con ella.

Natsumi: gracias.

Tocaron el timbre y me dirigí a mi salón. Al terminar las clases me dispuse a irme pero recordé lo del club como pude llegue al lugar y los chicos estaban entrenando Goenji al verme me saludo y sonrió lo cual ignore fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta en ese momento se me acerco y me dijo…

Goenji: hola Ulvida no me viste.

Queen: no lo siento y hola. Como tenía mi cabeza gacha la levante y me encontré con su rostro lleno de sudor MALDITA SEA! Se veía tan sexy con ese sudor recorriéndolo hasta su torso pegándole la camisa y dejando lucir su torneado cuerpo.

Goenji: entonces vienes por lo de manager ¿no?

Queen: pensándolo mejor quiero ser un jugador más. Perdóname hermano pero habrá un cambio de planes y no solo en esto ya tuve suficiente en el día.

Goenji: ¿enserio? Tendremos que hacerte una prueba.

Queen: ok.

Goenji: Kido, Endo, entrenador.

Endo: Queen-san viniste.

Kido: dime que quieres hacer como manager.

Queen: de hecho chicos vengo para unirme al equipo.

Hibiki: le tendremos que hacer una prueba señorita.

Queen: por mí no hay problema ¿Dónde están los vestidores?

Goenji: por ahí. Señalo donde estaban y yo fui a cambiarme, me puse algo más cómodo una blusa de manga larga negra, unos jeans entubados y unos tenis edición limitada de Daft Punk. Muy bien ya estoy lista ¿en qué consiste la prueba?

Hibiki: de acuerdo tendrás que burlar a la defensa y anotar un gol tendrás que usar una técnica especial si tienes una ya que Endo utilizara la mano fantasma.

Queen: hai.

Endo: muy bien todos no la dejen pasar debemos de medir su capacidad.

La prueba comenzó pase a Handa y a Kurimatsu con demasiada facilidad en eso Kazemaru trato de robarme el balón con su deslice veloz lo cual no logro Kabeyama uso el muro el cuan con una patada rompí y al final patee el balón no muy fuerte y aunque Endo utilizo la mano fantasma no lo pudo detener eso en tan solo 30 segundos.

Queen: y ¿Qué les pareció?

Endo: eso fue genial.

Kido: eres muy fuerte.

Kazemaru: y también muy veloz sin contar tu estabilidad y agilidad.

Hibiki: será un placer que formes parte de Raimon.

Handa: contigo la Secundaria Zeus no tendrá oportunidad.

En ese momento de felicitaciones por parte de todos Goenji corrió a abrazarme diciéndome.

Goenji: bien hecho eres impresionante rompiste la mano fantasma de Endo con mucha facilidad y decías que no sabías jugar futbol.

Queen: muchas gracias Goenji ustedes también son grandes jugadores. No sé porque pero me sentía tan vienen sus brazos y la felicidad de ese momento era sincera para mí era como si la mentira que estoy haciendo no importase pero como todo momento tiene su fin recordé a Natsumi y para no hacerlo tan obvio rompí el abrazo poco a poco por ultimo me dedico una sonrisa.

Endo: ¿quieren ir a comer?

Este fic se lo dedico a mi bffa maria luisa.

Graxias a mis lectoras y les ruego que me dejen un review porfavor y me podrían mandar auq sea un review donde pidan quien se deberían quedar con Natsumi.

Adiós y reviews porfa.


	4. Revelaciones y la llegada de mi novio

yo: gracias por todo y a mis hermosos lectores los adoro.

Hiroto: y comenten si no moriré por culpa de un balonazo de Goenji.

Yuka: por favor no hagan que mi onni-chan lastime a hiro-chan es mi primer amor.

Goenji: Yuka no intervengas.

Yo: ya ustedes tres Goenji deja a esos dos si no te caso con fuburra.

Goenji: ULVIDA! Cierto INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A ESTA AUTORA SOLO NOS USA PARA CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE QUE ULVIDA SE CASE CONMIGO .

Capítulo: 4

Revelaciones y llega mi "novio".

Goenji, Queen, Kido, Natsumi, Kazemaru y Shido: sí.

Los demás: no podemos.

Hibiki: los llevo a mi restaurante.

Nosotros: arigato Hibiki kantoku.

En camino al restaurante iba discutiendo una técnica con Goenji la cual trataba de usar el tornado de fuego y mi técnica pingüinos espaciales número 1.

Goenji: crees que tu técnica sea tan fuerte como mi tornado de fuego.

Queen: pienso que es más fuerte tal vez te la enseñe.

Goenji: me gustaría verla. Caminamos juntos y de vez en cuando nos volteábamos a ver enviándonos sonrisas o miradas. Te reto a una carrera hasta el restaurante.

Queen: acepto el reto. Salimos corriendo y ante nuestra reacción todos se nos quedaron viendo, intente no correr rápido porque eso podría complicar las cosas.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo y en la entrada chocamos las palmas.

Goenji: eres muy veloz me gustaría poder entrenar contigo un día.

Queen. Qué tal si entrenamos después de comer.

Goenji: me parece bien hay un campo al lado del río.

Queen: genial. Llegaron los demás y vi que Natsumi tenía el ceño fruncido definitivamente había metido la pata me olvide de que Natsumi era su novia creo que me puse triste ya que Goenji me pregunto.

Goenji. ¿Estás bien?

Queen: si por supuesto.

(Para no poner todo recuerdan la escena en la que el detective le dice a Goenji lo de su hermana)

Queen: ¿Goenji estas bien?

Natsumi: ¿tú hermana está en coma?

Queen: si su hermana está en estado vegetativo desde hace un año por eso se cambió de escuela.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Goenji: yo se lo dije… Ulvida ¿podrías acompañarme?

Queen: si pero… el salió del restaurante así que pensé que debía seguirlo.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué ella si yo soy su novia?

Seguí a Goenji un buen rato su mirada era triste y fría, yo mejor que nadie se lo que es enterarte de lo que le paso a tu hermano pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada por lo que tome su mano y le dije.

Queen: al menos tú hermana está viva.

Goenji: creo que tú la has pasado peor debes de pensar que no soy muy fuerte. Volteo a verme y con una sonrisa sincera me dijo. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Queen: por supuesto. Me llevo hasta el hospital general de Inazuma City era un lugar muy grande al entrar una enfermera saludo a Goenji refiriéndose a él como joven Shuuya por lo que entendí debía ir seguido eso me entristeció porque saber que tu hermana puede morir en cualquier momento es un dolor sin comparación llegamos a la habitación y al abrir la puerta un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años.

¿?: Shuuya vienes a ver a Yuka.

Goenji: si padre. Entonces era su padre sus ojos eran muy parecidos. Padre ella es Queen Yagami una amiga mía.

Queen: mucho gusto señor Goenji.

Sr. Goenji: el gusto es mío me llamo Katsuya Goenji, si me disculpan tengo que trabajar. No lo había notado pero el padre de Goenji era doctor.

Goenji: pasa Ulvida.

Queen: si… Al entrar vi a una niña de 8 años era tan dulce y tierna me daba la impresión de ser un ángel. Es muy linda parece un ángel. Sonreí.

Goenji: hola Yuka ella es Queen pero le puedes decir Ulvida. Creo que era normal hablar con la gente en este estado. Acércate si quieres.

Queen: gracias hola Yuka soy Ulvida. La tome de la mano y dijo en susurro.

Yuka: qué bonita novia tienes onni-chan.

Ambos nos sorprendimos y al voltear vi a Goenji muy feliz y note que unas lágrimas traicioneras querían escapar al notar que lo veía un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de él recordé las palabras de Yuka y no pude evitar tener la misma reacción.

Queen: eso es una buena señal ¿no?

Goenji: si debería decirle a mi padre.

Queen: a veces la inocencia de los niños confunde. Dijo lo más normal que pude.

Goenji: no todo lo que dijo Yuka fue mentira es verdad que eres muy bonita… yo me refería a que… bueno… esto hay ya me perdí.

Queen: jejeje eso es lindo gracias. Sentía que mis mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. En eso sonó mi celular. Disculpa. Salí de la habitación al ver quien marcaba me sobresalte.

_Conversación telefónica._

_Queen: hola… Dan._

_Dan: hola hermanita ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día?_

_Queen: bien normal._

_Dan: ya lograste infiltrarte._

_Queen: hablemos de eso en otro momento ¿Podrías pasarme a Gazelle?_

_Dan: a ¿con Gazelle? ¿Por qué?_

_Queen: solo hazlo por favor._

_Dan: de acuerdo… GAZELLE!_

_Gazelle: ¿QUÉ?_

_Dan: te hablan…_

_Gazelle: bueno_

_Queen: Suzuno necesito tu ayuda._

_Gazelle: tanto como para llamarme por mi nombre._

_Queen: si podrías hacerme un favor._

_Gazelle: no lo sé ¿Cuál?_

_Queen: se mi novio._

_Gazelle: ¿Cómo?_

_Queen: bueno finge ser mi novio por favor Fussuke._

_Gazelle: ahh ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Susurro._

_Queen: perdón ¿Qué dijiste?_

_Gazelle: que te ayudare._

_Queen: en serio gracias muchas gracias pídeme lo que quieras._

_Gazelle: lo tendré en cuenta bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?_

_Queen: mañana ve a recogerme a la escuela y te diré que tengo practica de futbol pero quiero que me abrases y cosas que harían los novios._

_Gazelle: ok ¿quieres que te bese?_

_Queen: no creo que sea necesario._

_Gazelle: bueno entonces hasta mañana te quiero._

_Queen: gracias yo también te quiero._

Al colgar note que Goenji salía espero que no haya escuchado nada.

Goenji: ¿con quién hablabas?

Queen: ummm con nadie en especial. Quería que en este momento no lo supiera.

Goenji: ya es tarde no pudimos practicar ¿crees qué mañana puedas?

Queen: lo siento no puedo. Me sentía mal realmente quería pasar tiempo con él.

Goenji: ohh entonces será otro día ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Queen: si por favor. Salimos del hospital le indique hacia donde era mi casa y ambos nos dirigimos hacia ella nadie dijo nada en todo el camino porque temíamos la respuesta del otro, al llegar a mi casa él se despidió.

Goenji: bueno adiós Ulvida nos vemos mañana.

Queen: si gracias hasta mañana. No sé porque, lo hice pero le di un beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente entre a mi casa, vivía sola así que no y tenía problemas. Me di un baño hice la tarea y me acosté pensando en lo que mañana pasaría.

(Desde aquí narra Goenji no pondré toda su vida ya que ustedes la conocen)

Goenji: adiós Ulvida te quiero. Ya no me escucho ya que se había metido a su casa, no podía evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia esa chica y tan solo llevaba un día en la escuela y ya sabía que su cumpleaños era el 1 de junio ni en mi seis meses de novio con Natsumi me he aprendido su cumpleaños o tan quisiera su número el de ella era 0445565854235 su Facebook era queen_ y el de Natsumi ¿Cuál era? No lo sé pero a Ulvida le confié secretos que ni a mi novia le he dicho mejor me duermo.

Al otro día me levante temprano y encamine a la escuela, el camino fue corto en camino a la ella me encontré con Genda quien iba a el Instituto Imperial.

Genda: hola Goenji.

Goenji: Genda ¿Cómo te va?

Genda: bien y a ti.

Goenji: igual.

Genda: bueno adiós.

Goenji: adiós.

Seguí mi camino en la entrada estaban Endo, Aki y Natsumi.

Goenji: hola a todos.

Endo y Aki: hola Goenji-kun.

Natsumi: hola mi amor. Se acercó para darme un beso el cual esquive ya que la vi a ella pasar.

Goenji: con permiso.

Natsumi: ¿hug?

Me acerque a ella y la salude.

Goenji: hola Ulvida.

Queen: hola Goenji. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo la abrazo.

Goenji: hueles tan agrio-dulce ese es mi aroma favorito. La verdad amo ese olor Natsumi siempre huele tan dulce y sinceramente me produce asco.

Queen: Goenji podrías soltarme tu novia nos está viendo.

Goenji: lo siento es verdad no se en que pensaba. Sentía mi cara ardiendo dedo de verme rojo.

Queen: no importa a mí no me incomoda jeje vamos a clases. Gracias a dios lo había tomado bien voltee por un momento y vi que Natsumi me miraba con cara de pocos amigos decidí ignorarla.

Goenji: nos toca química oye no traes el uniforme. Por ir a abrasarla no me di cuenta.

Queen: ¿y? puedo tener un cambio no. Llevaba una blusa blanca que decía PINK FLOID THE WALL, unos jeans negros entubados, unos tenis de DAFT PUNK diferentes a los de ayer estos eran blancos y decía Daft punk el letras verdes y por ultimo una sudadera de converse negra.

Goenji: ¿eso no es contra las reglas?

Queen: no tampoco dice nada de patinetas. El como una patineta de "vans" que gustos tenía mi chica espera mi chica el calor me afecta.

Pasaron las clases y a la hora de entrenar escuche un grito voltee a ver encontrándome con la escena más desagradable de mi vida.

Queen: Suzuno mi amor hola.

Suzuno: hola mi amor te he extrañado. Por instinto me acerque a ellos diciendo.

Goenji: Ulvida ¿quién es él?

Queen: Goenji te presento a mi novio Suzuno Fussuke.

Eso no era cierto…

Hola aquí la conti les digo que este fic se lo dedico a mi bff Axel pidiéndole perdón por el golpe de hoy sorry no controle mi fuerza porfavor perdóname sabes que te quiero mucho.

Hasta el próximo capitulo adiós.


	5. Canciones

Yo: agradesco a mis lectores por seguirme este capitulo va para Ricardo mi nuevo bffo o segundo no se porq Axel no me quiere perdonar incliso en otros idiomas se lo pedi y no.

Hiroto: eso te pasa por brusca.

Yo: lo sé pero no lo obligare a predonarme.

Ulvida: cantale una canción.

Yo: quiero que me perdone no que se case con migo además va empezar con lo de su "galleta voladora"

Hiroto: por favor no te desquites con nosotros.

Yo: no lo hare porq ni así me sentiré bien a en vdd le dedico este fic a mi "buen" amigo Ricardo porq anda chipi por un corazón roto.

Ulvida: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENEZEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC TAMPOCO LA CANCION PRESENTADA AQUÍ.

Capítulo 5.

Una canción para compartir.

Suzuno: mucho gusto Shuuya Goenji Ulvi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti eres un gran goleador.

Goenji: si el gusto es mío- El chico este Suzuno llevaba una playera negra que decía Foster the People con unos monos todos raros, un pantalón blanco ajustado, unos tenis rojos con una estrellita la misma de la sudadera de Ulvida y un chaleco blanco con una como guitarra y decía abajo Interstella 5555 definitivamente tenían gustos raros-.

Queen: -cierto quieres ver la práctica-

Suzuno: -si no incomodo si me gustaría-

Goenji:-No creo que se pueda-.

Queen: yo creo que si le preguntare a los demás- Ulvida salió corriendo aproveche esa oportunidad para preguntarle algunas cosas a ese tipejo que estaba enfrente de mi- Suzuno ¿desde cuando eres el novio de Ulvida?-

Suzuno: - desde que entramos a la escuela-.

Goenji: - así sabes todo de ella ¿no?- Dije ocultando mis celos muy bien-.

Suzuno: -sí, porque es mi Novia-

Goenji: - si ¿Cuál es color favorito?-

Suzuno: - el negro-.

Goenji: - no el azul, se nota que la conoces muy bien-.

Suzuno: - oye tú no me hables así yo soy su novio además ella me dijo que tú ya tenías novia-

Goenji: - eso no te incumbe-

Suzuno: -es verdad-

Goenji: -eres un tonto-

Suzuno: -el tonto que tiene su corazón-

Goenji: - ¿Por qué tan seguro?-

Suzuno: -fácil ella me ama a todo esto ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

Goenji: - porque mi amiga tiene como novia un patán-

Suzuno: - imbécil te arrepentirás- me dio un golpe en la cara empezando a pelearnos, golpeaba muy fuerte pero no me rendía por suerte llegaron Endo, Kido y Kazemaru quienes nos separaron.

Kazemaru: -¿Quién eres y por qué golpeabas a nuestro amigo?-

Suzuno: - él fue quien empezó-

Endo: - eso no puede ser cierto Goenji es tan pacifico-

Kido: - dinos Goenji que paso ¿por qué te peleabas con este chico?-

Goenji: - por nada importante-

Queen: - hola chicos los estaba buscando y… ¿Qué les paso?-

Goenji: -nos caímos de un árbol…-

Suzuno: - tratando de bajar un gatito- (yo: la mejor exusa para las peleas)

Queen: -ok ummm por cierto hable con el entrenador Hibiki dijo que la práctica de hoy se cancela-.

Endo: - ¡¿QUÉ?

Queen: calma Endo solo será por hoy bueno ¿Quién quiere ir a la cafetería?

Todos: -yo- alzando la mano.

Kido: -puede ir Haruna- (yo: alerta hermano súper protector jajajaja. Kido: oye eso es mentira)

Endo: - y Aki-

Queen: - claro Goenji ¿Por qué no invitas a Natsumi?-

Goenji: -si…-

Llegamos a una cafetería muy bonita en el centro tenía un escenario me preguntaba para qué.

Mesera: -hola bienvenidos esta noche dos de ustedes podrían ser elegidos para cantar-.

Todos: -ok gracias-.

Pedimos lo primero que vimos en el menú yo estaba nervioso por si tenía que cantar no quería hacer el ridículo.

Presentador: - muy bien en este momento nuestras luces indicaran quienes deben cantar- le rece a todos los santos porque no tuviera que cantar lo cual fue en vano abrí lentamente los ojos para ver quien más cantaría encontrándome con nada más y nada menos que con Ulvida.

Haruna: - van a cantar que emoción no lo creen-

Goenji: - si claro-

Ulvida: - no estoy segura-

Presentador: -ok cada uno cantara una canción que la computadora elegirá al azar después de eso cantaran una los dos juntos-

Goenji y Ulvida: - hai-

Primero paso ella pienso que debe de tener una gran voz casualmente cantaría una canción llamada amor mío de sueña conmigo. (Personalmente llegue a ver un par de veces esta novela porque adoraba la letra de las canciones)

Ulvida:

Es inútil ya lo se

No soy solo lo que ves

No me atrevo a decir nada

Me confundo en tu mirada

Soy así y así muero

Si no digo que... te quiero

Cuantos cielos te daría

Sé que es una fantasía

Coro

Amor mío si pudieras

Si pudieras comprender

Que te llevo aquí en mis sueños

Que mi mundo es para ti…

Amor mío si pudieras

Si pudieras descubrir

Para mi eres diferente

Solo mas entre la gente

Para ti...

(No la pondré toda)

Era mi turno estaba nervioso no sabía que hacer y seguía en shock por la hermosa vos de Ulvida.

Kido: - Goenji es tu turno-.

Goenji: - a cierto.

Goenji cantaría amor clandestino de maná (yo: tu canción Ricardo)

Eres inevitable amor

casi como respirar

casi como respirar

llegue a tus playas impuntual

pero no me rendiré

soy tu amor clandestino

Soy el viento sin destino

que se cuela en tus olas mi amor

soy amor un clandestino

que se juega hasta al vida mi amor

clandestino

amar amar amor

no, no no no

mi amor clandestino

que en el silencio

y el dolor

se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar

inevitable casi como respirar

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

Clandestino

El universo conspiró

inevitable corazón

clandestino eterno amor

pero me duele no gritar

tu nombre en toda libertad

bajo sospecha hay que callar

Y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,

llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,

rogandole al cielo y finjiendo estar muy bien

Y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,

llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,

rogandole al cielo y finjiendo estar muy bien

y te sueño piel con piel

ahogado en besos y tus risas mi amor

y me hundo en el calor

que hay en tus mundos en tu mar,

llorando en silencio

temblando en tu ausencia

rogandole al cielo y fingiendo estar muy bien

no no no no

mi amor clandestino

que en el silencio

y el dolor

se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar

inevitable casi como respirar

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

Clandestino

No te engañes mas

ya no te mientas

si aire ya paso, ya paso

y verdad, ya no tengas miedo

solo tu mantienes mi respiración

hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor

cae el llanto el cielo de esperar

hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor

hay amor, hay amor, hayyy amor

se nos cae todo el cielo

se nos cae todo el cielo

de tanto esperar

mi amor ya no te engañes

no te mientas corazon

se nos cae todo el cielo

entiendelo amor

Presentador: -eso fue hermoso, ahora los dos juntos-

Goenji y Ulvida cantarían cuando yo te vi de sueña conmigo.

Ulvida:

cuando yo te vi

el tiempo desaparecio

ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi

el mundo se detubo ahi

& el infinito es poco para describirte ati

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

el amo existe, que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

depronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantacia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Goenji:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantacia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Ulvida y Goenji:

cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

crei que nunca pasaria

que alguien como tu no existiria(no existiria)

cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)

el miedo desaparecio estas en mis secretos

estas en mi corazon(mi corazon)

Ulvida:

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

que el amor existe

que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Goenji:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Ulvida y Goenji:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Ulvida y Goenji:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Al terminar estábamos muy juntos y todos gritaban BESO BESO.

Goenji: -perdóname- voltee a ver dónde estaban todos nuestros amigos estaban totalmente callados, regrese mi mirada a ella y vi clara confusión en su expresión- por lo que voy a hacer- la bese escuchando gritos tanto de alegría como de horror pero ¿por qué ella no hacía nada?

Ya al fin acabe Ricardo este capitulo va para ti y tu corazón ahhh es verdad ya me reconcilie con Axel jejeje gracias por comentar ahora reviews

AliceSmith98 gracias ya arregle el problema de la narración si quieres alguna pareja o si tienes idea de quien puede ser el nuevo novio de Natsumi sigue comentando eso va para tods

Dejen reviews


	6. ¿esto es verdad?

Yo: hey! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero bien porq yo mal.

Ulvida: no te gusta estudiar

Hiroto: como se ha tenido que ir a estudiar me dijo q te dijera q si pro ya era tarde y así se le hace difícil.

Goenji: Ulvida mi amor recuérdame jamás dejar que nuestros hijos estudien tarde.

Ulvida: si… ¿¡QUÉ!

Goenji: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC Y TAMPOCO LA POSIBLE CANCION.

Capítulo 6:

¿Esto es verdad?

Natsumi: - ¿Qué están haciendo?-.

Suzuno: -solo esto me pasa a mí-.

Cuando ella reacciono me empujo dándome una cachetada y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo.

Queen: - no vuelvas a tocarme o tan siquiera hablarme ¿crees que es fácil conocerme un día y al otro besarme? Pues te equivocas yo no soy ese tipo de chicas porque TU TIENES NOVIA GOENJI NO ME PREOCUPO POR MI YA QUE LE PEDI A SUZUNO FINGIR SER MI NOVIO!-

Goenji: - YO NO CREO QUE SEAS ESE TIPO DE CHICAS AL CONTRARIO SE COMO ERES PERO ¿POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO A SUZUNO?-

QUEEN: - PORQUE QUERÍA QUE ENTENDIERAS QUE AUNQUE ME GUSTES TU TIENES NOVIA Y NO QUERÍA QUE TE APROVECHARAS DE LA SITUACION-.

GOENJI: -YO JAMAS HARIA ESO PORQUE EN TAN SOLO UN DÍA DESCUBRI QUE TE… - .

¿?: -Hola disculpen soy Kenyi el hijo del dueño del lugar y les pido que no armen este escándalo-.

Goenji y Queen: -CALLATE!-

¿?: - no le griten a mi novio el solo les dijo que no debían gritar aquí-.

Goenji y Queen: - ¿QUIÉN ERES?

¿?: -soy Mizoe la novia de Kenyi y de la manera más educada les pido que salgan-.

Goenji y Queen: - ya que… - se me había olvidado que todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí peor no me podía ir simplemente ¿Por qué no me tragaba la tierra?-.

Aki: -no queremos hablar contigo Goenji vámonos Queen- no querían hablarme esto no se podía poner peor es que tan mal me vi-.

Endo: -¿Cómo le pudiste hacer esto a Natsumi?- si hasta Endo estaba molesto si tan mal me vi nadie me volteaba a ver en eso se acercó Suzuno-.

Suzuno: - ya viste que no es mi novia pero esto es por lo que le hiciste a tu novia y lo que me ibas a hacer a mí- me dio un golpe en la cara sentía la sangre bajar desde mi nariz, definitivamente tenía que ver a mi hermana-.

Me encamine a el hospital no me importaba mi ropa manchada de sangre en otro momento me limpiaría salude a la enfermera que después de tanto insistirle de que no llamara a mi padre ni tampoco me revisara, cuando al fin llegue abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermanita jugando con un niño pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, piel pálida y parecía tener mi edad…

DESPERTE desesperado todo era un sueño nada de eso era verdad nada eso me alegraba pero a la vez me entristecía mucho ya que el beso había sido falso y a la vez me di cuenta que tenía que hablar con Natsumi no sé pero algo me dice que tenemos que terminar.

Llegue a Raimon todos estaban tristes así que me acerque a preguntar si había pasado algo malo.

Goenji: -Kido ¿Qué paso?-.

Kido: -el presidente, el papá de Natsumi tuvo un accidente-.

Goenji: -¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?-.

Endo: - Goenji mejor habla con ella te necesita ya que eres su novio-.

Queen: -hola ¿Por qué esas caras largas?-.

Haruna: -Queen ¿conoces al presidente de Raimon?-.

Queen: -si pero ¿Por qué?-.

Aki: -es que el presidente tuvo un accidente y…- no termino y comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Endo.

Queen: -pero el presidente es el padre de Natsumi y ella debe de estar muy mal… Goenji deberías visitarla-.

Goenji: -si…- definitivamente hoy no sería un buen día y tampoco podría hablar con Natsumi-.

Me dirigí a la casa Raimon toque la puerta y me abrió una sirvienta.

Sirvienta: -jovencito Goenji que bueno que ha venido la señorita Raimon está muy triste-.

Goenji: -gracias voy a subir a verla- me encamine a verla no sabía que decirle estaba muy preocupado toque la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?-

Natsumi: -¿Goenji eres tú? Pasa por favor-.

Goenji: -hola ¿Cómo estás?- entre e inmediatamente me abrazo-.

Natsumi: - ohh mi amor que bueno que viniste a verme estoy tan feliz de que estes conmigo-rompió en llanto a lo que yo solo la abrase más fuerte-

Goenji: –calma todo está bien no te preocupes- levanto la cara y se acercó a mi rostro yo no hice ningún movimiento después de unos segundos me beso correspondí por no hacerla sentir mal pero no sentía nada cerré mis ojos para pensar un poco en mi cabeza venían imágenes de Ulvida lo cual me hizo sonreír pensando que a quien besaba era a ella baje una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra la lleve a su cabeza profundizando más el beso pero gracias al detestable olor dulce de Natsumi rompí inmediatamente el beso alejándola de mi-

Natsumi: -jamás me habías besado así- suspiro- te amo-.

Goenji: -tengo que irme pronto empezaran las clases-.

Natsumi: -claro-.

Baje, me despedí de la sirvienta y al abrir la puerta vi que Ulvida venia corriendo.

Queen: -hola ¿Cómo esta Natsumi?-.

Goenji: -está bien-.

Queen: -que bien ummm es verdad vine porque las clases empezaron y la profesora de arte me dijo que nuestro trabajo fue el ganador y que nos quería ver-.

Goenji: -que bien no puedo creer que ganamos- nos encaminamos hacia Raimon-.

Queen: - ni yo es tan emocionante ohh es cierto también me dijo que podíamos faltar todo el bimestre a su clase- eso era una gran noticia y como por instinto la abrase-.

Goenji: -gracias a ti pasaremos arte con un diez y no tendremos que asistir- ella correspondió al abraso y al tenerla tan cerca me pude dar cuenta que una parte de mi sueño era verdad ella olía tan agrio-dulce-.

Queen: -tú también hiciste mucho-nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados hasta escuchar una voz-.

¿?: - ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Yo: -Jejeje los deje en suspenso este capi va para Daniela una de mis bffas ella también adora los fics-.

Hiroto: - como ha tenido que ir a estudiar otra vez me pidió que dijiera estas palabras para su amigo maneli "maneli eres un estúpido porque hoy en la escuela bloqueaste el celular de Karla y no podíamos desbloquearlo y tampoco te acordabas de la contraseña".

Ulvida: -ahora reviews… aver donde esta la hoja… a ya aquí ta:

AliceSmith98 posiblemente Suzuno sea el nuevo novio de Natsumi pero tengo un plan para rococó porq el problema esq el sale hasta FFI en la isla liocott y aparece hasta el partido de Inazuma japan VS Orfeo.

ALBOTA RULES como ves será Suzuno y te entiendo que no puedas comentar yo también ando en exámenes

Comenten y hasta la próxima MATA-NE


	7. NO ES UN CAPITULO ES UN MENSAJE

**Subiré el próximo capi o en la madrugada o en la noche xq? Muy fácil se borro el archivo ahora tengo q empezr de cero lo siento por favor no dejen de comentar q eso me animaria**


	8. Un amor empieza a surgir

Yo: gracias por esperar después de lo que paso mi día se aurrino también q la había pasado. Hiroto: como la autora esta triste no habrá conversaciones INAUMA ELEVEN NO LE PESTENECE A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.

Un amor surge.

Queen: -solo le decía a Goenji que ganamos el premio de arte por lo cual pasamos la materia con diez y podremos faltar-dijo rompiendo el abrazo lo cual me enfado-.

Natsumi: -felicidades-.

Goenji: -eso es cierto y Natsumi pensé que te quedarías en casa-. Necesitaba una explicación por hacer que me separara de Ulvida y su embriagador olor.

Queen: -lo siento me tengo que ir a mi clase de ciencias adiós Natsumi que tu padre se mejore- sabía que mentía ciencia era hasta el jueves y hoy era martes supongo que quería que Natsumi y yo nos quedáramos solos-.

Natsumi: -adiós Queen-san y gracias… un es verdad Goenji ven a mi casa hoy- no quería ir más bien necesitaba separarme de ella algo me lo decía-.

Goenji: -lo siento tengo que hablar con mi padre primero y tengo que hacer un proyecto para mañana-si eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió-.

Natsumi: -por tu padre no te preocupes ya hable con él y dijo que no habría problema que él cuidaría de mi papá y yo cuidaría de ti, por el proyecto cambiare la fecha de entrega- me empezó a ver con ojos suplicantes y no cambiaría mi punto de vista pero su situación ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-.

Goenji: -eso no es correcto ni justo para los que ya hicieron su proyecto Natsumi además no debes abusar de tu posición- le dije pero la conocía y no se rendiría tan fácil-.

Natsumi: -por favor quédate con migo no quiero estar sola eso es todo lo que te pido no me dejes sola- tenía que quedarme con ella estaba mal porque para mi ya no era lo mismo estar con Natsumi y todo desde que Ulvida llego o sea hace un día el calor me afecta demasiado (yo: y según eres elemento fuego).

Goenji: -está bien Natsumi no te dejare sola porque eres muy valiosa para mí- me rendí la debía apoyar-.

Natsumi: -soy muy valiosa para ti porque me amas ¿no?- hay no ahora que le decía-.

Goenji: -si- definitivamente no sabía que estaba diciendo en serio seguía amando a Natsumi me cuestionaba interiormente-.

Natsumi: -te amo… y hoy te lo demostrare- susurro algo después de te amo no lo escuche-.

Goenji: -¿Qué dijiste?-.

Natsumi: -nada mejor vamos a la escuela-.

Tuve un día normal y como de costumbre me dirigí a entrenar después de que tocaran, al llegar vi a todos felicitando a alguien no sabía a quién ya que no lograba verlo me imagine que alguien había logrado una nueva técnica al adentrarme en la bolita vi a un chico idéntico a Suzuno tal y como lo había soñado con el venían dos personas más una chica de cabello rosa fuerte, piel morena y ojos violeta y un chico de cabello rojo con un tulipán arriba, ojos ambarinos y piel blanca.

Queen: - ohh Goenji te presento a mis amigos Suzuno Fussuke, Kii Fumiko y Haruya Nagumo -.

Los tres: - mucho gusto -.

Goenji: -igualmente- mi mirada se posó en Suzuno y con el ceño fruncido voltee a ver a Queen- Ulvida ¿podemos hablar en privado?-.

Queen: -ummm claro- la tome del brazo y hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás ella hablo- ¿de qué quieres hablar? -.

Goenji: - dime Suzuno ¿es tu novio? – fui directo -.

Queen: -claro que no él es uno de mis mejores amigos- por simple instinto la abrace a los pocos segundos correspondió y después de unos minutos hablo – Goenji podrías soltarme-.

Goenji: - no quiero soparme de ti- creo que se sonrojo con mi comentario-.

Queen: - ¿Por qué? -.

Goenji: - porque me gusta como hueles – estaba nervioso pero logre dicimularlo-.

Queen: -gracias pero hay que practicar -.

Goenji: - es verdad vamos-.

Regresamos y nos pusimos a entrenar sus amigos la apoyaban y después el entrenador Hibiki nos dijo que el próximo partido que sería contra Kidokawa Seishu me tomo por sorpresa ya que en el torneo pasado le había fallado.

Endo: - Goenji ¿estás bien?-.

Goenji: -si Endo no te preocupes-.

Natsumi: -mejor ya vámonos-.

Queen: -se van juntos así debe ser- Ulvida susurro algo que se me hizo imposible oír ya que Natsumi me llevaba arrastrando, su mayordomo nos llevó a la mansión y al entrar él se fue note que la casa estaba vacía-.

Goenji: - Natsumi ¿Por qué no hay nadie?-.

Natsumi: -acompáñame a mi cuarto-.

Goenji: -está bien – eso no me daba buena espina al entrar al cuarto de Natsumi estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas las cuales me recordaron a Ulvida- ¿pero qué demonios es esto?-.

Natsumi: - Goenji hazme tuya quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida y yo la primer mujer en la tuya- eso era demasiado para mí-.

Goenji: -Natsumi yo… - fui callada por sus labios-.

Natsumi: - no digas nasa solo déjate lleva- volvió a besarme-.

Natsumi olía agrio-dulce no igual que ella pero era tentador y no sé porque pero igual que paso en la mañana pensé que era ella poco a poco baje mi mano a su pierna y empecé a subirle la falda del uniforme recorriendo todo su muslo ella al notarlo comenzó a desabrocharme el suéter yo siendo engañado por la tentación subí mi mano hacia su blusa y la desabroche ella me quito la mía y cuando menos me lo esperaba ambos estábamos en ropa interior por último pase mi mano por su espalda y al sentir su brasier dije.

Goenji: - te amo… Ulvida -.

Natsumi: - ¿Qué?-.

Salí de mi shock e inmediatamente le dije.

Goenji: -esto no es buena idea tome mis pantalones, mi camisa, me puse los zapatos y suéter; y Salí corriendo en mi camino vi la dueña de mi corazón hay por dios hasta el calor de la luna me afecta.

Yo: ya estoy mejor alfin feliz jejeje

Hiroto: a ecepcion de q

Ulvida: cállate

Yo: espero haber cumplido con sus esectativas los adoro y ahora reviews

AliceSmith98 a mi tampoco me agrada mucho esa pareja pero también habrá mucho rococoxnatsumi


	9. No debo jugar futbol

Yo: se q me he atrasado pero esq me fui de puente y hoy a casa de maria luisa entonces este capi se los dedico a abril y maria luisa que una cumplio años ayer y maria luisa hoy.

Hiroto: sin más INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.

Capítulo: 8.

No puedo ni debo jugar.

Ahí me encontraba yo viendo como Ulvida se paseaba plácidamente por las calles de Inazuma Town la seguí mantenía mi distancia pero qué demonios acaso ¿la estoy acosando? No eso ni era sola la estaba siguiendo para que no le pasara nada malo (yo: eso se llama acoso Goenji: ¬¬), vi que entro a una tienda de artesanías me pregunte que compraría y al asomarme hablaba con un joven de 25 años aproximadamente su cara expresaba preocupación entonces ella dijo.

Queen: - ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

¿?: - tenemos que hablar, no me regrésate la llamada y Gazelle, Burn y Keeve me dijeron que estas desobedeciéndome-.

Queen: -si quieres hablar que sea en otro lugar alguien nos podría ver aquí-.

¿?: -de acuerdo vamos a la cafetería de la esquina-.

Quien era ese chico como sea si tenían que hablar de algo sería mejor que los dejara solos. Por fin fui a mi casa donde ya estaba mi padre se extrañó al verme y me pregunto qué había pasado le dije que Natsumi estaba mejor y que tenía que hacer un proyecto por lo cual ella dijo que lo mejor era irme a mi casa, no pregunto más y rápidamente subí a mi cuarto mañana le tendría que dar una buena explicación a Natsumi.

*POV Queen*

Llegamos a la cafetería y Dan se veía muy molesto ordenamos un café y algunas galletas si tendríamos una conversación no la quería empezar yo finalmente el hablo.

Dan: -primero explícame ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO EN EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL CUANDO TE PEDI QUE LOS OBSERVARAS?- tenía que empezar con esa pregunta-.

Queen: -a ver no me grites que no estoy sorda y me uní al equipo porque me dio la gana Dan-.

Dan: -tú no puedes tomar esas decisiones recuerda quien soy yo-.

Queen: - se perfectamente que eres el Emperador Alíen pero eso no te da derecho a controlar mi vida-.

Dan: -eso lo sé pero recuerda que también soy tu hermano-.

Queen: -eso está más que claro… perdón no te volveré a desobedecer-.

Dan: - claro que no y ahora debes salir de ese club lo más pronto posible, busca cualquier excusa-.

Queen: -si- estaba triste no quería dejar el club y hasta ahora nada había sido mentira empecé a encariñarme con todos especialmente con él y todo era su culpa-.

Dan: - una cosa más- genial había más-.

Queen: -¿Qué ocurre?-.

Dan: -adopte a Kiyama el será uno más en nuestra familia de ahora en adelante será el sub capitán de Gaia quiero que lo trates bien él está preocupado por como lo tomes y también su nuevo nombre es Hiroto llámalo así o Gran como quieras- .

Queen: - EL JAMÁS SERA HIROTO NO LE DIRE ASÍ Y TAMPOCO LO ACEPTO COMO HERMANO EL UNICO HIROTO QUE CONOSCO ES NUESTRO HERMANO TAMPOCO CREO QUE EL ESTE AL NIVEL DE GAIA-.

Dan: -YA HABLE NO ALEGUES MÁS YA TOME MI DECISIÓN Y QUIERO QUE LO TRATES BIEN, me voy nos vemos pronto la final se acerca Tormenta Géminis será el primero para ese tiempo espero ya tener la información de cada jugador-.

Queen: -si… podrías saludarme a Midorikawa tengo mucho sin hablar con él-.

Dan: - lo hare adiós hermana recuerda que te quiero y por qué hacemos esto- salió de la cafetería me quede u rato más ahí cundo termine mi café pague y me fui a mi casa. Al llegar me avente a mi cama y comenze a llorar todo era demasiado para mi sonó mi móvil recibí un mensaje era de Goenji decía.

_Ulvida te espero mañana el parque que está enfrente de la escuela una hora antes de que entremos a clase no faltes necesitamos hablar._

_Te quiere Goenji._

¿Me quiere? Bueno de que quera hablar si quiero averiguarlo tendré que ir seguía sollozando un poco y al rato me quede dormida por suerte puse mi alarma si no hubiera faltado a mi "cita" con Goenji.

Me desperté como de costumbre solo que era una hora antes Dan me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera entonces me pondría algo que no fuera ese uniforme me bañe y al dirigirme a mi closet observe atentamente mi ropa ya se me puse una blusa negra de tirantes, una camisa roja desabrochada encima, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos Vans grises y morados, por ultimo coloque varias pulseras de listón en mis muñecas y salí hacia la escuela o mejor dicho el parque.

Al llegar al parque no vi a nadie pensé que se había retrasado pero en ese momento sentí unas manos envolviendo mis ojos y una voz preguntándome.

¿?. - ¿Quién soy? – era obvio quien era pero decidí seguirle el juego-.

Queen: - ummm déjame ver Logan Henderson-.

¿?: - no vuelve a intentar-.

Queen: -ahh entonces eres Mark Foster-.

¿?: - no eres muy mala jugando soy el grandioso goleador estrella de Raimon Shuuya Goenji-.

Queen: - ya lo sabía solo estaba jugando – retire sus manos de mis ojos y voltee a verlo estaba demasiado cerca de mí a tan solo unos centímetros poco a poco él tomo mi rostro con la palma de su mano con cierta delicadeza atrayente y acercándose a mí y entrecerrando sus ojos, yo hice lo mismo me acerque a él y a tan solo un centímetro sonó su móvil.

Goenji: - perdón-.

Queen: - no descuida-.

Goenji: hola… ahora no puedo… no si te debo una explicación… no ella no es culpable… Natsumi cálmate hablamos más al rato estoy ocupado… si pero por eso mismo adiós-.

Queen: - sonaba molesta ¿ocurrió algo malo?-.

Goenji: -no… es cierto ven acompáñame quiero llevarte a un lugar para ver el amanecer- todavía era de noche no tardaría en amanecer-.

Queen: - ¿a dónde me llevas?-.

Goenji: - a un lugar muy especial para todo el equipo de Raimon- especial no sabía a qué se refería-.

Pasamos unas calles y paramos en seco.

Queen: - ¿por qué paramos?-.

Goenji: - te tapare los ojos-.

Queen: - no me gusta que hagan eso-.

Goenji: - no me importa- antes de alegar me puso una venda no podía ver nada- bueno ahora sigue mis indicaciones o te caerás-.

Queen: - ok pero que quede claro que no me estás dando órdenes-.

Goenji: - como diga mi capitana- no pude evitar soltar una risa- bueno sube los escalones-.

Queen: - ¿los de enfrente?-.

Goenji: - si- subí unos cuantos escalones y al ya no sentir otro él me dijo- quítate la venda-.

Queen: - si- al quitármela y abrir mis ojos vi el hermoso panorama del amanecer- es hermoso ¿Dónde estamos?-.

Goenji: - en la torre Inazuma… necesito decirte algo- me intrigo un poco su comentario-.

Queen: ¿Qué pasa?-.

Goenji: yo te…

Yo: hasta aquí jejeje perdón por dejarlo así.

Hiroto: mi hermana no me quiere.

Ulvida: no es eso ya no llores.

Yo: En lo que esos dos se reconcilian reviews.

ALBOTA RULES gracias por cierto tal ves los dos próximos capítulos trataran de Goenji y Natsumi cuando se conocieron y todo eso los va a narrar Natsumi será como uno y medio espero que te agraden como mi promesa de goenatsu

AliceSmith98 lo siento pero todavía falta un poco para el rococoxnatsumi mientras estoy pensando como intergrar a roco-kun espero te agradara el capitulo en el próximo habrá mucho goenatsu y estoy pensando en endaki


	10. Esto no debe ser

Yo: mil disculpas por la tardanza esq mi tuve mucha tarea y no podía escribir bueno gracias por la paciencia aquí el 9 capi de mi fic y ya subire otro q también es raro para mi bffa jejeje.

Hiroto: y otro para ilse tu otra bffa solo q este será yaoi.

Yo: no quiero ofender ni nada yo adoro las parejas hetero pero a mi bffa le encanta el hiromido perdón si esto les molesta y no lo lean pero por favor no dejen de seguir los demás.

Midorikawa: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.

Capitulo: 9

No siento lo mismo y esto jamás paso.

Queen: - tú me que Goenji- estaba nerviosa pero en este momento eso era lo que menos importaba-.

Goenji: -mejor te lo muestro…-se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura todo era tranquilo y lento en unos segundos sentí sus labios tener un mínimo rose con los míos inmediatamente reaccione y lo aleje de mí-.

Queen: -lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo además tú tienes novia y desde ayer yo tengo novio- quería llorar, quería huir y encontrar un lugar donde poder esconderme-.

Goenji: - lo siento… yo creo que lo entiendo- podía notar como su voz estaba quebrada no me atreví a verlo no quería hipnotizarme con sus ojos (yo: a todo esto cambie el look de Ulvida ella lleva el pelo en una trenza con mechas blancas y siempre lleva lentes oscuros jejeje perdón por avisar hasta ahora este look es temporal).

Queen: quiero que vayas con Natsumi la chica que en realidad amas y le dejes en claro tus sentimientos- si mis ojos no estuvieran cubiertos por los lentes notaria que están llorosos-.

Goenji: si es lo que quieres lo hare con una condición-.

Queen: - ¿Cuál?-.

Goenji: - que te quede claro que yo no amo a Natsumi pase lo que pase- ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?-.

Queen: - dudo que tus palabras sean verdad de todas formas lo tendré en cuenta y una cosa más-.

Goenji: -¿Qué?-.

Queen: - esto jamás en nuestras vidas paso y tampoco se volverá a repetir ¿lo entendiste?- debía salir antes que mis lágrimas-.

Goenji: - si así lo deseas así será – no podía moverme necesitaba ayuda sentía que mis piernas se temblaban – adiós Queen pienso que ya no te puedo llamar Ulvida te quiero espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad no quiero perder eso también-.

Queen: - no lo hará adiós Shuuya-kun ya debes irte recuerda que no tenemos la primera clase pero ella te está esperando-.

Goenji: - lo se esperó que seas feliz con tu novio-.

Queen: -gracias – dije mientras bajaba las escaleras cuando me asome ve que iba camino a Raimon y después al ya no verlo fui al árbol donde estaba una llanta y golpee esa llanta con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo el cordón que la sostenía- eres un idiota Shuuya Goenji entonces porque te amo si solo llevo dos días de conocerte- me solté a llorar no debía sentir esto en eso alguien dijo mi nombre-.

¿?: -¿Queen? ¿Eres tú?-.

Queen: ahh Roco-kun ¿en verdad eres tú?- estaba impactada de haber visto a Rococo desde mis vacaciones a África no lo veo-.

Rococo: -si y ¿dime estas bien porque lloras?-.

Queen: -nada importante mejor tú dime ¿qué haces aquí?-.

Rococo: -vine de visita con el entrenador nos quedaremos dos semanas-.

Queen: -que bien Roco-kun así podremos ponernos al día con las noticias-.

Rococo: - me parece bien oye ¿cómo ha estado tu familia?-.

Queen: -bien y ¿el equipo? -.

Rococo: -igual siguen siendo muy graciosos-.

Queen: -¿ahora que hicieron?-.

Rococo: - dijeron que te diera un beso en los labios y te confesara mis sentimientos hacia ti- me sonroje un poco al escuchar cierto comentario Rococo había madurado y se veía bastante atractivo ya no era el niño de antes lamentablemente no era mi tipo solo somos amigos-.

Queen: -jajajajajaja nunca cambian-.

Rococo: -jajajajajaja lo se jajajajajaja-.

EN OTRO LADO DE INAZUMA CITY.

*POV NATSUMI*

Hay Goenji acoso me dejaste de amar que te habrá dicho Queen dices que ella no tiene la culpa pero bueno quien sabe ahh te amo mi goleador de fuego.

¿Usted sabe que podría nunca dejarle?

¿y usted sabe que podría nunca batirle?

y si podría nunca encontrarle mi mente nunca podra olvidarle

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

por siempre.

¿puedo sentir una reacción química?

porque siento un horrible

¿la atracción podría nosotros comparte una manzana del veneno?

¿podría ser maniacle y tremenda?

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

¿puedo permanecer vivo por siempre?

por siempre. por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

estancia viva por siempre

EN OTRO LUGAR DE INAZUMA CITY

*POV GOENJI*

Toma una fotografia

Sera la ultima

Ni un dolar o una multitud me podria mantenerme aqui

No tengo un pasado

Solo tengo una oportunidad

No una familia ni súplica honesta quedan por decir

CORO:

Lluvia, lluvia alejate

Ven otra vez otro dia

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Eres tu lo que quiero

O solo la nocion

De un corazon para envolver asi puedo encontrar mi camino alrededor

Seguro de decir desde aqui

Te estas acercando ahora

Nunca estamos tristes porque no lo tenemos permitido

CORO:

Lluvia, lluvia alejate

Ven otra vez otro dia

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Lluvia, lluvia alejate

Ven otra vez otro dia

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Llacer aqui bajo tuyo

Es todo lo que puedo hacer

Llacer aqui bajo tuyo es todo

Llacer aqui bajo tuyo

Es todo lo que puedo hacer

Llacer aqui bajo tuyo es todo

Lluvia, lluvia alejate

Ven otra vez otro dia

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Lluvia, lluvia alejate

Ven otra vez otro dia

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Todo el mundo esta esperando por el sol

Jamás debí haber hecho eso te amo Ulvida. Llegue a Raimon y todo paso normal en la salida estaba un poco triste no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Natsumi ya que no la encontraba.

(Aquí pasa lo de cuando están con los hermanos de Kidokawa)

Hermanos: TRIÁNGULO INVENCIBLE Z.

Kido: -Endo cuidado – llega corriendo alguien y patea el balón dejando una nube de humo-,

Ichinose: - ¿Qué fue eso? -.

La nube se va dejando ver a alguien sosteniendo su pierna al ver quien era me acerque corriendo pero alguien llego antes.

¿?: -¿Por qué corriste así Ya-chan? -.

Queen: - Roco-kun fue para ayudar a mi amigo no dejaría que lo lastimaran.

¿?: - deja que vea tu pierna- ella asintió levemente y este se acercó a ella- parece que no tienes nada- toco un poco fuerte la pierna-.

Queen: -ROCOCO URUPA TEN CUIDADO me duele mucho - ese era su nombre Rococo Urupa-.

Rococo: -perdón lo mejor será llevarte al hospital-.

Queen: -gracias – los hermanos Kidokawa y ase habían ido al parecer Aki, Ichinose y Domon también se fueron-.

Goenji: - yo la llevo que la revise mi padre-.

Rococo: -¿es amigo tuyo Ya-chan? – me molestaba que le dijera así-.

Queen: -si Roco-kun él es Shuuya Goenji, Goenji él es Rococo Urupa-.

Goenji: -bueno vámonos- la llevamos al hospital y lamentablemente ese Rococo también vino-.

**Yo: listo este se lo dedico a mi prima que esta triste y hazel te deseo sufrimiento ¬¬ **

**Hiroto: eso da miedo bueno tengo que irme ya que tengo una cita.**

**Yo: con yuka ¿no?.**

**Goenji: tuve que aprobarlo ahh.**

**Yo: que bien bueno ahora reviews.**

**ALBOTA RULES **no tuve inspiración para goenatsu prometo tratar mas la próxima ves y olvide el endaki me odio por eso bueno quiero tu opinión sobre hace un goenatsu de go porq ya ven q level-5 cometio un gran error y también debo confesarte algo cuando vi por primera ves Inazuma eleven también me enamore de la pareja goenjixnatsumi pero al ver al Ulvida dije ella me encanta bueno espero tu review ^.^

**AliceSmith98** como ves ahora me atrase para subir tan rapedio trato apurarme al máximo los fin de semana es´pero te sirva el consejo te pido perdon por no poner endaki y bueno por el goenatsu como en 3 capitulos desparecerá para siempre espero te haya agradado y espero tu review y si no molesto una opinión sobre como debería ser en endaki de go q tengo planeado hacer.

Mata-ne


	11. Un reencuentro

Yo: uff estoy de vuelta más rápido jeje bueno anduve pensando que en capitulo anterior pudieron creer que Rococo estaba enamorado de Ulvida bueno eso no sucederá y como lo querían poner de sorpresa ahí esta ahh es verdad ya subí un nuevo fic que se llama La de la mala suerte como la canción de jesse y joy.

Hiroto: la pareja es gendaxulvida otra rara pero es por su amiga maria luisa que esta vez quería leer un fic y como no traía crédito en el móvil nuestra torturadora en ocasiones se puso a hacer uno ahí en el salón.

Yo: shi! Bueno si se preguntan porque la canción simple andaba pensando y me acorde que la noche anterior había oído esa canción en exatv .

Hiroto: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE ESTE FIC.

Capítulo: 10

Debo regresar y no quiero.

Llegamos al hospital inmediatamente llame a mi padre.

Goenji: -enfermera por favor hable a mi padre -esperaba que no estuviera ocupado -.

Enfermera: -deje se lo comunico ¿Qué paso? -.

Goenji: -a ella le duele mucho su pierna –apunte a donde estaba Ulvida cargada por Kido y Rococo mientras Natsumi sujetaba su pierna-.

Enfermera: -ahh su novia la chica con la que vino a otra vez ¿Cuál es el nombre de su novia?- ante tal comentario no pude evitar sonrojarme esperaba que nadie más que yo hubiera escuchado eso-.

Goenji: -Queen Yagami- la enfermera se puso a hablar por el teléfono y al colgar me dijo-.

Enfermera: -su padre viene en camino pónganla en esa camilla y cuidado con su pierna-.

Rápidamente les indique donde ponerla y me di cuenta particularmente de algo Rococo no dejaba de ver a Natsumi me pregunte ¿Qué tanto le veía? Eso a mí no me importaba pero como es de nuevo mi novia ashhh jamás puedo pensar claro el punto es que mi padre no llegaba y yo preocupado al máximo fui a ver a mi hermana le quería contar todo lo que ocurrió.

Endo: -¿a dónde vas?- era normal que mi comportamiento los desconcertara-.

Goenji: -al baño llámenme cuando mi padre llegue- ni siquiera voltee a verlo quería huir inmediatamente de ahí-.

Cuando llegue a el cuarto de mi hermana me senté en un banco cerca de ahí y comenze con todo mi sueño, lo que paso con Natsumi omitiendo esa parte dije que fue en un beso y por ultimo lo de esta mañana.

Goenji: -Yuka me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta y eso lamentablemente ella no me correspondió y…- comenze a sollozar me dolía el hecho de tener que verla diariamente y no poder abrazarla ni besarla si tan solo hubiera sido más inteligente- la amo y soy un estúpido porque Queen Yagami es la chica más perfecta que he visto y siempre lo será te odio tanto por enamorarme- sentí mi móvil vibrar e inmediatamente conteste-.

_Goenji: -hola Natsumi ¿Qué paso?-._

_Natsumi: -tiene la pierna rota no podrá jugar futbol en tres meses Endo está muy preocupado ya que ella hace falta al equipo para poder derrotar a Zeus y él al no poder parar ese tiro se siente culpable de su accidente, su amigo Rococo está llamando a sus hermanos pero no los encuentra-._

_Goenji: - de acuerdo voy para allá y por cierto podemos hablar después-._

_Natsumi: -claro yo también quiero hablar-._

Colgué y sin más me despedí de Yuka y fui camino a la sala de accidentes (yo: no se me ocurrió otro nombre) tenía miedo de entrar no quería ver cómo le dolía me quede a fuera pensando hasta que Rococo salió.

Rococo: -¿hug? Goenji ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?- genial la persona que menos quería ver en este momento díganme ¿quién quiere ver al gran amigo de la chica que ama?-.

Goenji: -ahh Rococo solo estoy pensando un poco- no iba a decirle que no quería ver a Queen ya que ella probablemente pediría que la dejaran sola como excusa para no verme-.

Rococo: -dime algo yo conozco a Ya-chan desde los 5 años y jamás había llorado y hoy que llegue y por casualidad la encontré en la Torre de Metal llorando dijo algo que me impresiono- ¿Qué lo impresiono? ¿Qué habrá dicho?-.

Goenji: -¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ¿Acaso tengo algo qué ver?-.

Rococo: - yo diría que mucho pero antes de decírtelo contéstame algo- me estaba colmando la paciencia-.

Goenji: -adelante pregúntame- no contestaría todo pero si podría contestar algo simple-.

Rococo: -¿tienes novia? –A que venía la pregunta – solo me puedes contestar con un sí o un no -.

Goenji: -si -¿creo? Porque en ningún momento Natsumi y yo terminamos según yo pero también por lo que paso esta mañana el hecho de que casi me le declaro a Queen y tan solo a los 3 o 4 días de conocerla me enamoro y… TE ODIO SOL TU CALOR ME AFECTA MUCHO YA NI SE QUE DIGO-.

Rococo: -¿Quién es?- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?-.

Goenji: -Natsumi la chica pellirroja que vino con nosotros-.

*POV ROCOCO*

Rococo: - ahh ella bueno quiero dejarte algo en claro no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a Queen tan solo la estas lastimando y no dejare que mi mejor amiga sufra tienes suerte que sea yo quien te diga esto ya que si unos de sus hermanos se llegara a enterar ten por seguro que te harían sufrir y una cosa más tu novia es demasiado para ti ella es linda y educada y no la sabes valorar- estaba muy furioso con ese chico me primero lastimo a Queen y segundo era novio de esa chica- entrare a ver a Ya-chan y espero que al salir tú ya nos estés-.

Me retire dejando a Goenji en shock entre al cuarto ya había logrado contactar a los parientes de Queen dijeron que llegarían lo antes posible pero aun así había algo que no encajaba Ya-chan es demasiado fuerte y buena en el futbol un tiro tan débil como ese no le hubiera hecho ni un rasguño.

Rococo: -¿puedo entrar?- solo estaban Natsumi y Queen en la habitación Kido había ido a darles la noticia del estado actual de Queen a todos-.

Natsumi: -pasa por favor-.

Rococo: -gracias- al entrar vi que ambas chicas hablaban pensé "cosas de mujeres será mejor no preguntar"-.

Natsumi: -bueno me tengo que ir necesito informarle al director de tu posible ausencia ante tu fractura, adiós Lu-chan- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo-.

Queen: - adiós Ro-chan y muchas gracias-.

Natsumi: -por nada, adiós Rococo-kun fue un gran placer conocerte- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa la cual creo que me hiso sonrojar ya que rio por lo bajo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-.

Rococo: - adiós Natsumi-san- sentía mi cara arder de lo rojo, al salir ella Queen empezó a reír a carcajadas y sostenía su pancita de forma infantil-.

**Yo: listoooo ahh hoy fue un día pesado y bueno como no tengo ganas de decir mucho solo digo los próximos capítulos serán como de pareja por pareja y todo eso .**

**Reviews**

**AliceSmith98** gracias por seguirme y como dije será pareja por pareja entonces el próximo será una leve conti de como se quedo y después endaki *.* hay como lo adoro.

**ALBOTARULES **no has comentado y creo que es por lo del yaoi perdón perdón no quería hacer enojarte te hare un one-shot de cualquier pareja a pedido pero sorry no quería ofenderte


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo: regrese rápido ahora fue porque ando enferma y me dieron permiso de faltar gracias por comentar y solo un anuncio rápido como mis experimentos de parejas son raros ¿Qué piensan de hirotoxyuka? a mí me encantaría por lo tierno de ambos *.* jeje espero su opinión.**

**Hiroto: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A SO-CHAN DE SER ASÍ USARIAMOS ROPA MAS A LA MODA.**

**Yo: SEXY mejor dicho Hiroto-kun.**

Capítulo: 11.

ESPECIAL DE ENDAKI.

Rococo: -¿de qué te ríes Ya-chan?- me molesto mucho su actitud.

Queen: - jajajajaja de jajajaja nada jajajaja estas mega rojo jajajajaja- me acerco un espejo y al verme parecía un tomate y no pude evitar comenzar a reír con ella-.

Rococo: -jajajaja ya jajajaja mi pancita me duele jajajajaja ya- comenze a inhalar fuertemente tratando de normalizar mi respiración cuando estuve bien me puse serio y le pregunte- Ya-chan a todo esto ¿Por qué finges tener la pierna rota?-.

Queen: -¿a qué... que te refieres… Roco-kun? – Se le acabo la risita-.

Rococo: - ambos sabemos que tus habilidades no son esas tu eres mucho más fuerte tanto que eres capaz de jugar a la par de The Little Giants y que no pueda detener tus tiros-.

Queen: -¿y eso que? Tengo la pierna rota mi operación será en dos horas pregúntale al doctor- estaba nerviosa lo notaba era su mejor amigo a mí no me engaña-.

Rococo: - a mí no me vengas con eso te conozco desde los cinco años aparte fuimos novios (yo: noviazgo de niños pequeños para que me entiendan), yo te di tu primer beso y tú el mío somos los mejores amigos desde los cinco años-.

Queen: - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que mentía? – Su voz sonaba quebrada-.

Rococo: - porque eres la chica más fuerte que conozco- me acerque y la abrace- dime ¿para qué mentir Ya-chan?-.

Queen: - te… acuerdas de la muerte de mi… hermano- asentí- es que yo quiero…ahh- comenzó a llorar eso me impresiono y la abrase más fuerte-.

Rococo: -calma, reina todo va a estar bien Ya-chan – no quería verla llorar- ven vamos al baño a que te laves la cara- la lleve hasta al baño si podía caminar lo cual me enojo un poco.

*POV YO*

Cuando esos dos estaban camino a la cama avente un cubito de hielo el cual piso el chico y al llevar cargando a la paciente de mi jefe ambos cayeron encima de la cama casualmente dándose un beso y (ATENCION IMPORTANTE EL MIERCOLES 9 DE MAYO MURIO UN COMPAÑERO MIO DEL CUAL POR RESPETO NO DIRE SU NOMBRE ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN EL PORQUE LO PONGO PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE QUE SUBA OTRO FIC DONDE EXPRESO MIS CONDOLENCIAS Y DE PASO DESCRIBO LA MUERTE DE HIROTO) rápidamente yo sacándoles una foto que subiría al Facebook de ambos de los cuales me sabia su contraseña y de paso enviarle la foto a todos contactos y a los hermanos de mi paciente y a Goenji.

*FIN POV YO*

EN OTRO LADO DE INAZUMA CITY.

*POV AKI*

Aki: -¿Endo estas bien? – estoy preocupada por Endo desde que regrese de haber hablado con los chicos ha estado muy triste creo que es por lo de la pierna de Queen-san -.

Endo: - ummm si Aki estoy bien solo un poco triste por Queen-san porque… YO DEBI DE HABER PARADO ESE TIRO TODO ES MI CULPA LOS HE DECEPCIONADO A TODOS- no quería que Endo hablara así me lastimaba mucho el o era culpable-.

Aki: -no Endo no eres culpable ella decidió parar el tiro-.

Endo: -pero si yo hubiera…-

Aki: -él hubiera no existe Endo y de lo único que eres culpable escúchame bien es de enamorarme- me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que había icho y al ver de reojo a Endo me di cuenta de la amplia sonrisa que tenía- este… Endo yo… jeje- me atrajo hacia él y me planto un beso-.

Endo: -te amo Aki eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida gracias a ti mi vida dio un giro inexplicable TE AMO AKI-.

Aki: - Y YO A TI ENDO TE AMO- la verdad mi noviazgo con Endo era muy lindo recuerdo cuando se me declaro-.

_Flash back._

_Aki: -Endo-kun ¿Por qué querías verme?-._

_Endo: -bueno Aki ya ves que Natsumi y Goenji son novios desde hace mucho-._

_Aki: -si pero a qué viene eso-._

_Endo: -tú has tenido novio-._

_Aki: -ummm bueno la verdad no-._

_Endo: - ¿y te gusta alguien? -._

_Aki: - si -._

_Endo: - ¿es Ichinose?-._

_Aki: -no Endo a mí me gusta alguien más alguien que he conocido desde que entre a la escuela._

_Endo: -no quería ser tan directo pero AKI KINO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA-._

_Aki: - Endo-kun yo… TAMBIEN TE AMO ENDO MAMORU-._

_Así ambos se dieron su ´primer beso el cual demostraba que nada ni nadie ni siquiera Level-5 los separaría._

_Fin flash back._

Endo: -jamás me separare de ti ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?-.

Aki: -si me parece bien-.

*FIN POV AKI*

DEVUELTA AL HOSPITAL INAZUMA.

*POV YO*

Estaba parada ahí enviando la foto a todos mis contactos (una chica de pelo plateado hasta la cintura, un ojo rojo y el otro azul el cual se cubría un poco por el fleco, piel extremadamente pálida, uñas de negro y labios pintados de rojo sangre, llevaba el típico traje de enfermera pero en rosa pastel) mientras comía un helado de fresa de agua y limón acido.

¿?: -a ver el doctor Goenji dice que administre 3 mm de ashashasahasaha a su hija, bueno vamos a su cuarto- al ir vi a un joven solo un poco más grande que yo de pelo rubio un poco alborotado, ojos azules y piel blanca, a su lado un chico de mi edad cabello rojo, ojos jade y piel tan pálida como la mía- HOLA!-.

¿?: - ummm buenas tardes señorita me podría decir donde es la habitación de Queen Kir… Yagami-.

¿?: - me llamo Sofía Hanakato pero me dicen So-chan y creo que si se dónde es la habitación- saque mi celular- dígame es ella ¿no? – Dije mostrándole la foto del beso-.

¿?: - si es ella y… un momento ¿¡SE ESTA BESANDO CON ROCOCO!- me quería reír pero me contuve- ¿Dónde está la habitación?-.

Yo: -es la 212 pero solo puede entrar una persona ¿uno de los dos debe esperar?-.

¿?: -entra tú Dan yo esperare- dijo el chico pelirrojo-.

Dan: - está bien Hiroto, bueno gracias señorita pero antes ¿Por qué tenía esa foto en su celular?- ahora que hacia-.

Yo: - ahh mire se está acabando la hora de visita- me vio desconfiado y se fue- *suspiro*-.

Hiroto: - era mentira ¿verdad?-.

Yo: - sí, acompáñame no te vas a quedar ahí parado- tenia flojera y quería ir al cine a ver esa película de EL ULTIMO EXORCISMO y como para irme tenía que darle eso a la hija de mi jefe y cuidarla hasta las 10 pm y no me daría tiempo de ir a verla entonces me aprovecharía de este chico-.

Hiroto: - ummm ok?- lo lleve hasta el cuarto de Yuka al entrar lo avente tome una jeringa le administre esa cosa y salí corriendo dejando al chico encerrado ya que había usado mi llave maestra- YUPI! A ver la peli-.

Salí del hospital a escondidas y fui a ver la película aunque casi no le preste atención por intentar ver quiénes eran esos dos chicos enfrente de mí-.

¿?: - ya sabía que no me dejarías Shuuya- un momento no será Shuuya Goenji-.

Goenji: - si Natsumi- ¿QUÉ HACIA SHUUYA GOENJI CON NATSUMI RAIMON? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-.

Cuando vi que estaban a punto de besarse agarre mi refresco y se los avente *suspiro*.

EN EL HOSPITAL DE INAZUMA CITY.

*POV HIROTO*

Hiroto: - mato a esa enfermera era linda pero la mato- no había visto quien era la persona de la camilla así que me acerque y al verla me sonroje y mi corazón se aceleró- que bonita, linda, delicada y hermosa niña- jamás había sentido eso esa hermosa niña de pelo color marrón y piel blanca parecía un ángel, no sabía de qué color eran sus ojos pero de seguro eran tan hermosos como ella-.

**Yo: -me costo mucho trabajo terminarlo por lo de la muerte de mi compañero, bueno lo dejo hasta ahí y solo les digo gracias por sus comentarios-.**

**REVIEWS **

**ALBOTA RULES: ** que bueno que no te enojaste bueno como no tengo muchas palabras me pregunto si te gustaria salir en el fic?

**AliceSmith98 **lo de uakamole me recordó a una canción de chocolate jajaja mis amigas y yo nos la pasamos viendo ese video un buen rato y te gustaría salir en el fic? Si si quieres podrías besar a Goenji para que Natsumi se enoje jeje no se pero bueno esperare tu respuesta


	13. Un minuto de silencio y nuevas amigas

**Yo: primero disculpas por atrasarme pero por dios QUE MAESTRO DE MÚSICA TE PONE A DESCUBRIR LAS NOTAS FALTANTES EN LAS 10 CANCIONES QUE LLEVAS EN TU CUADERNO Y APARTE APRENDERTELAS?**

**Hiroto: ummm el tuyo.**

**Yo: cállate Hiro-kun.**

**Hiroto: INAZUMA ELEVEN NI SUS PERSONAJES LE PERTENEZEN A SO-CHAN SOLO NOS UTILIZA PARA DESQUITARSE POR CULPA DE SUS MAESTROS.**

**Yo: arigato Hiro-kun.**

Capítulo: 12

Un minuto de silencio.

*POV QUEEN*

Queen: - ahhhh Rococo… esto… ummm- estaba muy nerviosa no solo por el hecho de que mi mejor amigo me había besado también porque esperaba que nadie nos hubiera visto-.

Rococo: -perdóname es que me resbale con algo y fue un accidente- al menos eso me reconfortaba un poco-.

Queen: -no te preocupes solo olvídalo y listo-.

Rococo: -por cierto Ya-chan no me contestaste la pregunta de ¿Por qué finges?- no se rinde, tengo un amigo muy persistente-.

Queen: -bien finjo porque mi hermano Dan me lo pidió- si esa era la razón bueno en parte-.

Rococo: - ¿Por qué Dan te pidió algo así?-.

Queen: -dame mi bolsa ¿no?- él la tomo y me la dio, comenze a buscar dentro una carta cuando la encontré se la di- léela ahí explica parte de mi mentira-.

*FIN POV QUEEN*

*POV ROCOCO*

Rococo: -¿quieres que la lea en voz alta? – Ella sintió- muy bien- la carta decía:

Explicación que nos dio el detenido y asesino de Hiroto Kira:

Era viernes 15 de mayo yo estaba dentro del negocio de la mafia y había recibido órdenes de matar al chico y a su compañero Fidio Aldena, la razón era que jugaban mejor que el hijo del gobernador.

Yo seguí a los niños hasta una dulcería donde después de que pagaran tenían que atravesar un callejón peligroso, rápidamente actué y saque mis armas las cuales eran una pistola y un cuchillo ambas de tamaño medio, yo les dije a los niños "es momento de pagar" y Hiroto le dijo a Fidio que corriera que corriera y buscara ayuda intente detenerlo pero el otro comenzó a pegarme les dispare perdí la cuenta de tantas veces que lo hice al ver que todavía respiraba empecé a apuñalarlo y cuando me canse de hacerlo solo vi un cuerpo sin vida desangrándose.

Inmediatamente llego Fidio con ayuda de varios policías y así es como termine aquí pero algo jamás se me va a olvidar ese pequeño o último que dijo fue "Dan, Hitomiko y Ulvida hermanos jamás olviden que los amo".

Rococo: -¿así fue cómo murió? – estaba muy triste por Ya-chan ella parecía tener una vida perfecta pero tenía un oscuro pasado-.

Queen: - sí, pero si tan solo hubiera aceptado ir con él a la academia estaría vivo- no tenía palabras para decirle que se calmara que todo iba a estar bien porque era obvio que no sería así- ahora entiendes por eso no puedo jugar futbol-.

Rococo: -Queen…-.

*FIN POV ROCOCO*

EN OTRO HABITACION DE EL HOSPITAL.

*POV HIROTO*

Hiroto: - voy a demandar a esa enfermera como me deja aquí-.

Yuka: - ummm onni-san ¿eres tú?- de quién era esa voz-.

Hiroto: - no yo soy Hiroto Kiyama- me aproxime a la cama esa niña había abierto los ojos dejando ver unos perfectos orbes negros que la hacían ver tan adorable- y ¿tú eres?-.

Yuka: mi nombre es Yuka Goenji pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?-.

Hiroto: -ni yo lo sé- me miro como que no entendía- es que una enfermera me encerró aquí en tu habitación y ahora no puedo salir-.

Yuka: - ahhh ya está bien – se quedó callada para mí el silencio era un poco incómodo- ¿quieres jugar?-.

Hiroto: - si ¿Por qué no?- se bajó de la cama al parecer no tenía la manta que te ponen típica no llevaba un vestido rosa- ¿Qué vamos a jugar?-.

Yuka: -quiero jugar a la familia-.

Hiroto: - ¿hug?- no entendí a qué se refería-.

Yuka: - si tonto mira yo soy la mamá y tú eres el papá- que le pasa, bueno supongo que es normal en una niña de ocho años- y ella es nuestra hija- me mostro una muñeca-.

Hiroto: - creo que ya entendí pero ¿por qué soy el papá?-.

Yuka: - porque yo soy la mamá y tú eres mi esposo-.

Hiroto: - ok bueno vamos a jugar- así pase una tarde muy linda jugando con esa pequeña que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado era dulce, tierna prácticamente un sueño hecho realidad para mí todo era hermoso lamentablemente todo hermoso momento tiene su fin-.

Yuka: - Hiroto-kun estoy muy cansada hemos jugado todo el día-.

Hiroto: -¿quieres dormir? – Ella asintió y así fue como la cargue y acosté en su cama- buenas noches Yuka- la arrope-.

Yuka: - buenas noches quiero volverte a ver me divertí mucho hoy-.

Hiroto: -yo igual y estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver pero hasta entonces adiós-.

Yuka: - adiós… oye recuerdas que eres mi esposo-.

Hiroto: - si pero a qué viene…- no termine y sentí un sus labios encima de los míos era algo torpe pero tan tierno, la tome de la cintura y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, cuando sentí que ya no podía respirar la separe- adiós Yuka nos veremos después-.

Yuka: - adiós…- me dirigí a la puerta la cual ya no estaba atorada y salí a lo lejos escuche que gritaban mi nombre-.

Hiroto: -¿Dan?-.

*FIN POV HIROTO*

EN OTRO LADO DE INAZUMA CITY

*POV YO*

Fue inútil Goenji esquivo el refresco demonios.

¿?: - tal vez quieras esto- voltee a ver quién había dicho eso y me encontré con mi amiga de primaria-.

(Ramona Flowers una chica de estatura alta, ojos negros, pelo morado el cual lo cambia de color cada semana y media) (la ropa la pueden encontrar si ponen en Google Scott Pilgrim Ramona Flowers y ahí ven a la chica).

Sofía: - Ramona amiga- veo lo que trae- aviéntaselos-.

Ramona: - a la orden mi capitana- Ramona aventó los nachos en dirección a Goenji y Natsumi pero los volvieron a esquivar-no te preocupes traje refuerzos-.

Sofía: - no me digas que ellas vinieron-.

Ramona: - si te digo- saco su teléfono y marco un número- ya pueden venir- entraron corriendo dos chicas me imagine que serían ellas las amigas de las cuales siempre me hablaba Ramona-.

¿?: - hola mi nombre es Alice Smith- una chica morena/pelirroja, ojos azules, piel morena/blanca, alta, delgada, pelo ondulado-.

¿?: -Hola mi nombre es Akira Takashi era una chica alta, el pelo largo marrón ondulado con reflejos pelirrojos, ojos violetas, y tez blanca-.

Sofía: - ammm hola mi nombre es …-.

Alice: - Sofía Hanakato si te conocemos muy bien- eso me dio un poco de miedo-.

Akira: - bueno ¿Cuál es el plan?-.

Ramona: - muy bien yo y Sofy distraeremos a Natsumi, Akira tú has que Natsumi tenga que ir al baño y por último Alice cuando veas que Natsumi se aproxima besas a Goenji ¿ok?-.

Todas: - si-.

Akira: - pero ¿Cómo hago de que a Natsumi le den ganas de ir al baño?-.

Alice: - es verdad ¿Cómo?-.

Sofía: - ya se mira ese chico de allá tiene un gran refresco, ve y después disfrázate de vendedora y se lo regalas a Natsumi-.

Akira: - ¿ese de allá?-.

Ramona: - si ese de pelo castaño/rubio, ojos verdes y chaqueta azul-.

Akira: - está bien –se fue y en lo que esperábamos Alice hablo-.

Alice: - ¿Por qué yo tengo que besarlo?-.

Ramona: - porque nosotras distraeremos a Natsumi así de fácil-.

*FIN POY YO*

CON AKIRA.

*POV AKIRA*

Akira: - este disculpa me darías tu refresco-volteo a verme y me sonroje-.

¿?: - ¿Por qué?-tenía unos hermosos ojos-.

Akira: - porque lo necesito, si quieres lo compro-.

¿?: - yo decía que como se piden las cosas y por cierto mi nombre es Mark Kruger-.

Akira: - bueno mucho gusto yo soy Akira Takashi y no entiendo tu pregunta-.

Mark: - es que me refería a que las cosas se piden por favor-.

Akira: - ahhh ya entonces joven Mark me regalaría su refresco por favor-.

Mark: - con mucho gusto señorita Akira-me dio el refresco-.

Akira: - gracias amm y adiós-.

Mark: espera dame tu número-.

Akira: ok- le dicte mi número el cual anoto en su teléfono y me fui con el refresco-.

Alice: -al parecer no te fue nada mal-me sonroje mucho-.

Sofía: - déjala Alice, mejor cámbiate y dale de una vez el refresco – me dieron una ropa que no quiero saber como la consiguieron y me fui al baño, al cambiarme regrese y le di el refresco a Natsumi con el pretexto de haber ganado -.

Akira: -listo ahora esperar-.

*FIN POV AKIRA*

*POV ALICE*

Ramona: - vean va al baño-.

Alice: - es hora de poner en práctica la fase dos de nuestro plan-al regresar Natsumi vi como Sofía y Ramona la entretenían- muy bien es mi oportunidad-me dirigí hacia al asiento libre al lado de Goenji y le dije- oye…-.

Goenji: - se te ofrece algo- al ver a Natsumi aproximarse le plante un beso el cual creo que lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no se movía- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo alejándome-.

Alice: - nada adiós-llegue con las demás que estaban deprimidas- ¿Qué paso?-.

Ramona: es que Natsumi no lo vio-.

Alice: - ohhh que mal-.

Sofía: - chicas nos vemos después tengo que salir a dar una vuelta-.

Akira: - adiós nos vemos después-.

*FIN POV ALICE*

*POV YO*

Salí del cine y me fui a mi casa.

Sofía: -que día más raro pude haber tenido hoy, no se pero siento que mañana tendré un día horrible además mi jefe debe estar buscándome por salirme temprano de trabajar- me acosté y quede profundamente dormida-.

*FIN POV YO*

EN EL INSTITUTO RAIMON AL OTRO DÍA

*POV GOENJI*

Endo: - muy bien chicos hoy tendremos el partido contra Kidokawa-.

Aki: - es hora de irnos- recogí mis cosas para subirme al autobús pero a lo lejos vi una limosina, no era de Natsumi porque esta era de color blanco, vi que abrieron la puerta y salió Ulvida eso fue demasiado sorprendente no sabía que fuera de una familia adinerada-.

Queen: -se iban a ir sin mi ¡que malos son!- su pierna estaba enyesada pero caminaba muy bien con ayuda de un bastón-.

Ichinose: - Yagami-san ¿piensa venir en esas condiciones?-.

Queen: - si no tengo problemas – era muy despreocupada-.

Kazemaru: - es un poco peligroso apenas ayer fue tu operación-.

Haruna: - Kazemaru-kun tiene razón no te preocupa-.

Queen: - estoy bien no hay problema, por favor quiero apoyarlos en este partido-.

Endo: - está bien Queen acompáñanos, tienes derecho ya que también eres parte del equipo-.

(se suben, van al partido y ganan)

Queen: - felicidades chicos están en las finales- cuando termine de hablar con mi ex entrenador fui a celebrar con los demás-.

Goenji: - gracias Ulvi… Queen-.

*FIN POV GOENJI*

*POV QUEEN*

Queen: - espero que ganen-empezó a sonar mi celular – bueno, Afuro…

**Yo: listo ha sido el capitulo más largo que he hecho bueno como verán mis lindas comentaristas apareció también otra oc osea mi amiga ml.**

**Hiroto: mi primer beso me lo dio una niña hermosa.**

**Yo: ok eso fue raro pero bueno ahora reviews.**

**ALBOTA RULES gracias espero que te gustara tu aparición y lamento atrasarme pero bueno.**

**AliceSmith98 tambien espero te haya gustado tu aparición como ves hago todo lo posible por complacerte así que besaste a goenji.**

**SAYONARA **

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLISSSS**


End file.
